


Dean Winchester's unspoken words

by Deanspain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy, Human!Castiel - Freeform, I was really bored, Letters, M/M, little story, prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanspain/pseuds/Deanspain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had always thought that Dean would forever hold everything close to his heart in silence.</p><p>He forgot about the pen and the a paper.<br/>And the Winchester's beautiful handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>(I was really bored and I found one of my really old stories. After reading it a couple of times I decided that I should rewrite it and just post it because why not.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester's unspoken words

**Author's Note:**

> Old story that I rewrote and I do not recommend that you take this seriously.  
> It's really short, without any real plot and my beta-reader is away so I can't update my other fic Saltier for about a week or so... Here you have something small from the heart.  
> I really need promts or ideas because I'm lazy and I would love you if you just sent me something to write!

Three days after Dean died, Castiel got mail. Hundreds of letters. All from Dean. Castiel couldn't understand why Dean would write so much to him. Dean was not good with his words and usually kept things very close to his heart. The first letter was written just after he became human. He had no idea what the hunter could have possible written. The first letter seemed rather short and simple.

**Cas. I am not sure of what I am doing.I am not sure what I should say. It was so easy back then because you could just look inside me and find out everything. You could hear the feelings behind the words. I miss it a lot. I miss the nights when I could confess everything without needing to say a word. I am not sure where I am going with this but look after Sammy, okay?**

Castiel couldn't understand what kind of letter this was. What did Dean mean with “watch over”? It had been years since he had "watched over" anyone. 

He wasn't sure what made him keep reading them one after another. It maybe was because he was curious what the hunter had written, or maybe because he missed Dean. Or maybe it was because of both. Maybe because it would make him feel like Dean was still alive and on some hunt somewhere.

**Cas. I need you to be strong. I need your help to keep fighting. I need you to hear me. Something is wrong with Sam. And I don't know what it is. I cant lose him. Not after losing you. Please Castiel help me out here. Help me with Sammy and don't leave me. I need you.**

Castiel's throat was getting thicker. The letters went from simple to painful in seconds. He could see Dean getting more and more desperate. 

 **Cas. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Forgive me for everything. You rebelled for me, you fought for me, you dragged me out from hell and you fell for me. Everything just because you wanted to help me.**   **Give me a sign. Where are you? How are you? Please I need you.**

Castiel stared at the letter in his hands. Was this really written by the Dean he had known? The letter had been written after the day Dean had kicked him out. He remembered how lost and angry he had felt, while Dean had been calm and easy about it. He never thought that the hunter had felt something about it.

It was dark outside when Castiel came to the last later, seeing that it was written the day before he died. It took him awhile to pick it up. 

**Dear Castiel. The end for me is close. I'm not very sad or anything about it. I had expected it coming a lot sooner but then there's you. You saved me from it all. You pulled me out and you gave me life. You have healed me and fought for me. I took me a long time to realize that a lot of you is me. My mom used to say that angels are watching over me. I guess I didn't believe in it until an angel believed in me. It's thanks to you that I will soon see her. I will be up there with her and I promise that I will tell her about you. I think she will like you. You brought me faith and I never stopped believing. When you feel you were still an angel for me. You were still my savior and you still watched over me. But then I sent you away... I don't even know what to say about that. I am an asshole. You already know though. Right now I'm still thinking of you as an angel. Do you think I will be able to see the real you when you join me up there? I still ~~need~~  ** **love you. I will be waiting for you and Sammy. Just take you time before taking your feathery ass up there. Amen.**

Castiel realized what the letters were. He picked up a bottle of scotch before walking out of his house.

Under a calm night sky filled with stars, a fallen angel was once again crying over Dean Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo!  
> Hope it didn't suck that badly!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> 


End file.
